Eternal
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yoongi selalu tertinggal di hati dan benakku. Tapi tiap kali aku melamunkan surat itu, dan cincin yang ada di meja kamarnya yang tak pernah diusik sampai hari ini, aku masih bertanya-tanya di manakah aku tertinggal. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi.


**ETERNAL**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

Saat itu usiaku dua sembilan. Negara memanggilku untuk wajib militer. Sepucuk surat di kotak pos depan rumahku jadi kabar yang membingungkan. Sejujurnya aku tak siap untuk itu. Tapi bukan karena aku tak ingin menjalani hari-hari berat yang tak sebentar di kamp militer. Bukannya aku tak ingin menjadi bagian dari tentara-tentara yang tiap harinya digembleng dengan keras. Bukan. Ini bukan tentangku. Tapi tentang dia.

Yang kupikirkan saat amplop putih dan lipatan surat itu kubuka adalah dirinya yang akan kutinggalkan selama dua tahun wajib militer. _Ah,_ bagaimana aku tanpanya? Bagaimana dia tanpaku? Begitu pikirku di depan pintu.

Kemudian hari itu aku tercenung lama di depan _laptop_. _Wallpaper_ layarku saja adalah dirinya dari atas kepala sampai kaki dengan tambahan pemandangan puncak gunung di musim semi. Di layarku dia tersenyum lebar dengan gigi-giginya yang kecil dan gusi merah jambunya. Jaketnya dua lapis, satu milikku. Dia seperti nasi yang dibungkus rumput laut. Hangat tapi lucu. Hari di mana foto itu diambil, dia memaksaku untuk pergi ke bukit dan melihat lansekap kota dari puncaknya. Aku turuti. Aku tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan sayangku. Ya, sayangku.

Namanya Yoongi.

Aku tak bisa menjabarkan apa hubunganku dengannya. Pokoknya dia milikku. Dia punya sebuah cincin yang kuberikan padanya. Tiap hari tak pernah dia lepas dari kalungan di leher. Katanya, jika dia pakai itu di jari, takut-takut akan hilang. Maka kuiyakan saja, lebih bagus memang kalau cincin pemberianku tak hilang untuk selamanya. Ada bersama dirinya, sebagai yang dia kecupi ketika aku tak ada. Ketika dia memikirkanku atau ketika dia rindu aku. Lalu _wallpaper laptop_ dan sepucuk surat panggilan negara membuatku resah semalam suntuk.

Esoknya kutemui dia, walau tak ada topik mengenai wajib militer yang kuutarakan dalam pembicaraan kami. Hanya ada dua bungkus roti, satu kap kopi dan satu kotak susu. Dia tertawa ketika aku berkelakar. Syukur saja karena hidungnya tak berdarah sehabis asyik berkeliling kompleks tempat tinggalnya dengan sepeda.

"Kucingnya kaget begini," Aku melebarkan mata dan membuka mulut lebar pelan-pelan. Dia tertawa tak keruan sambil menunduk.

"Ah, ahahahahah!"

Aku berhenti membuat lelucon sampai dia habis tertawa. Untung saja kotak susu dalam genggamannya tak dia remas.

"Salam kucing." Aku memindahkan kotak susu itu dari tangannya ke bagian kosong bangku yang kami duduki. Lalu kupegang pergelangannya dan kuajak dia bersalaman dengan lima jariku yang kutekuk menyerupai kaki kucing. Dia tertawa lagi, sama kerasnya seperti tadi. Tapi kemudian berhenti gara-gara batuk, tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Kutepuk-tepuk pundaknya dengan khawatir.

Yoongi itu hidupnya sudah kurang bahagia. Tugasku untuk membahagiakannya, dengan hal-hal sederhana yang bisa kuberikan. Setidaknya dia sudah tersenyum. Tapi kalau sampai tertawa, parah, dan dia jadi sakit karena aku, sungguh, ingin kuberbaring saja di selokan.

 _Rasa bersalah_ , itu. Bukan pilihanku untuk mencintai seseorang yang sakit seperti dia. Leukimia bukan sakit yang bisa sembuh dengan mudahnya. Tapi aku cinta dia. Dia yang sakit.

"Jangan batuk terus, kamu seperti nenek-nenek."

"Aku bukan nenek-nenek!"

"Iya maaf, jangan membentakku juga... astaga. Kau marah betul ya?"

Kupeluk dia, kuciumi pipi pucatnya. Dia masih merengut padaku tapi aku beri tawa.

"Jimin _-ie_ , malam ini jangan pulang, ya."

Saat itu aku menyesal karena aku menolak permintaannya. Aku bohong padanya kalau aku punya pekerjaan yang harus selesai esok hari. Aku bohong. Aku pulang ke rumahku dan mengurung diri. Rasa-rasanya bersama Yoongi lama-lama jadi beban yang memberatkan punggungku. Aku menghindar tanpa mengatakan kejujuran.

 _ETERNAL_

Dua minggu sudah lewat sejak surat panggilan itu datang ke rumahku. Dua minggu aku resah. Lagi-lagi aku tetap menyimpannya sampai empat belas hari. Aku tetap menyimpan panggilan negara ini pada Yoongi. Tapi waktuku pergi semakin dekat. Tiap kali aku melirik kalender di depan kamar ibuku, aku selalu terpikirkan macam-macam hal. Terkadang ketika berkaca aku menarik-narik rambutku, menyisirnya dengan jari (meski jadi acak-acakan) dan mengusak-usaknya. Aku berpikir bagaimana rupaku ketika aku botak. Rambut pirangku seperti beban. Di tiap-tiap helainya ada banyak hal. Ada pekerjaanku, keluargaku, kucingku, kasurku, Yoongi-ku. Ada Yoongi di helai rambutku.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk menghilang sampai hari keberangkatanku. Kupikir aku hanya perlu menitipkan surat untuk Yoongi pada ibuku. Supaya disampaikan tanpa perlu aku datang pamit. Kupikir aku tak akan bisa pergi wajib militer dengan tenang jika aku harus menemuinya sebelum aku pergi. Aku tak akan sanggup, pikirku saat itu. Kesiapan hatiku benar-benar belum kubangun untuk jauh dan lama tanpanya.

Kemudian kawanku yng belum mendapat surat panggilan memberitahuku, "Jimin- _ah_ , kau pilih saja, pergi tanpa pamit dan wajib militer dengan tidak tenang, atau pamit padanya dan kau tenang di kamp? Dua tahun _lho_. Bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku khawatir kalau kau masih memilih untuk bersurat padanya, pulang-pulang kau akan jadi seperti orang yang tak kukenal."

Saat itu dia bertamu malam-malam. Kusuguhkan apa yang ada di warung depan rumahku.

"Maksudmu bagaimana?" Aku menaruh gelas _soju_ -ku di meja. Aku sengaja minum untuk menghilangkan stres, tapi Taehyung yang mengunyah ikan teri kering itu membuatku sadar kalau aku tak bisa hanya minum dan melamun.

"Jim, dua tahun dalam pikiran yang tersangkut dengan orang yang tak bisa kau temui. Bayangkan saja apa jadinya dirimu nanti."

Dia membawaku mengawang jauh. Di bayangku ada barisan tentara, ada kubangan lumpur, ada baju loreng, ada kalung nama yang kupegang _. Ah,_ kalung. Saat itu aku jadi teringat pada kalung Yoongi. Cincinnya.

"Aku saja... belum tahu bagaimana jika nanti aku mendapat surat panggilan wajib militer sepertimu." Taehyung minum _soju_ -nya. "Aku akan meninggalkan Jungkook selama dua tahun."

Lalu kuingat Jungkook, yang pernah dia kenalkan padaku. Hanya anak kuliahan yang sedang menyusun skripsi. Kerja saja belum, dua lima saja belum. "Kenapa kau pacaran dengan anak kecil, _sih_?"

"Kenapa ya?" kawanku yang rambutnya keriting gimbal itu mengangkat kaki ke atas kursi seluruhnya. "Lalu kenapa kau pacaran dengan orang sakit?"

Aku menghentikan gelas _soju_ -ku di depan bibir. Dia membuang matanya bolak-balik. Aku tahu dia sadari kesalahannya karena telah menyinggung aku dan sayangku.

Dia menundukkan kepala dan melahap ikan keringnya lamban. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud."

"Yoongi memang sakit. Tapi aku bisa apa? Ya maaf juga kalau aku bertanya duluan. Kau mungkin memang memacari anak itu tanpa berpikir macam-macam."

"Iya, itu. Kau mengerti juga _kan._ Kalau suka, ya suka saja."

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Tae, kurasa aku dan Yoongi bukan sekadar suka. Kalau hanya suka, kenapa aku begini sulitnya untuk menghilangkan beban di dadaku tiap kali aku memikirkan dia yang akan kutinggalkan wajib militer?"

Sebab Yoongi yang sakit tidak akan pernah dapat panggilan, pikirku. Dan lagi _... ah,_ entahlah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" dia tuang _soju_ ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong.

"Antar aku bercukur, nanti."

 _ETERNAL_

Kepalaku sudah botak. Hanya sisa rambut-rambut yang pendeknya tak sampai sesenti. Aku ingat betapa rajinnya aku menyisir rambut untuk bergaya kemarin-kemarin, tapi ketika tak ada lagi yang bisa masuk ke sela jariku, hanya hampa yang kurasa. Saat itu aku duduk di tepian kasurku, memandang pakaian-pakaianku yang sudah dikeluarkan dari lemari. Sudah dirapikan dalam tas-tas besar. Hari minggu aku berangkat ke kamp. Hari minggu jadi awal perpisahan sementaraku dengan semuanya. Dua tahun. Melihat layar ponselku yang mati aku teringat Yoongi. Maka kutekan tombol kuncinya dan kucari namanya di daftar kontakku. Aku telepon dia, dengan hati yang entah terisi apa.

" _Halo?"_

Begitu kudengar suara seraknya aku mencelos. Salahkah keputusanku untuk menelepon? Aku bertanya dalam hati dengan kepala yang mulai sakit. _Duh_ , si botak ini. Belum apa-apa sudah terbebani. Aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri.

" _Halo, ada apa Jimin-_ ie

"Aku ingin bertemu."

" _Sedang tidak ada makanan. Kakakku pergi tanpa memberitahu kapan pulang."_ dia sudah tahu apa yang kucari tiap kali aku datang ke rumahnya. Makanan. Aku sudah hapal di mana dia menaruh telur, di mana sayur, di mana kue-kue manis didinginkan.

"Tak apa. Nanti kubawa makanan sendiri. Kamu mau titip apa?"

" _Aku tidak mau apa-apa. Tapi aku mau kamu benarkan penghangat ruanganku di sini, mati tak tahu kenapa."_

Hari itu cukup dingin. Memang tidak hujan, tapi dingin. Bahkan di siang hari, meski langit cerah, dingin tetap menusuk, maka kukenakan jaketku untuk menghalaunya. Ini tanda kalau musim gugur mungkin akan segera tiba, pikirku kala itu. Kulihat juga daun-daun di pohon mulai menguning. Aku teringat Yoongi di musim gugur yang tak pernah keluar dari kamar.

Lalu aku datang padanya. Kami diam di depan pintu—tidak, dia diam di pintu, menatapku lurus tanpa perlu naik-turun kepala. Aku tak tahu apakah matanya bisa menangkap keseluruhan detail kepalaku sampai dia hanya menatap mataku saja selama beberapa detik, sampai dia bicara, "masuk."

Aku mengikutinya sampai ke kamar. Tidak dia tutup setelah aku masuk. Dia naik ke kasur, bersilang kaki dengan alas selimut kusut. Aku di tepian. Kuelus kepala botakku sambil memasang sunggingan senyum tipis padanya. Dia tak ramah saat itu.

"Aku tidak jadi bawa makanan. Bingung mau makan apa." kugendikkan bahu. Dia masih masam.

Bibir tipisnya begerak melantunkan pertanyaan yang ketus. "Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Biasanya kau tak bertanya kalau aku ke sini." kubalas dengan hati-hati. Ketika melihatnya begitu, aku tak berani macam-macam. Bukannya takut, entah.

Dia menunjuk kepalanya sendiri sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Kali ini aku ingin tanya karena kau datang dengan kepala botak."

"Boleh kubetulkan dulu penghangat ruanganmu?" aku hendak beranjak dari kamar itu tapi dia mencegahku, sampai setengah bersujud di atas kasur. Dia tarik pergelangan tanganku hingga aku kembali duduk. "Yoongi."

"Duduk dan katakan."

Dia memaksa. Aku menatapnya bingung, sedang dia serius sekali padaku. Bahkan tanganku belum dia lepaskan sama sekali. Kulihat jari-jari kurusnya yang mendingin karena tak dapat hangat dari alatnya yang mati di kamar itu. Tangannya dingin. "Yoongi, aku..."

Kuraih dia dengan satu tanganku yang bebas, menumpu jadi tiga tangan dengan satu miliknya yang kubungkus.

"Aku akan pergi wajib militer." akuku ragu.

Lama ada diam di antara kami, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk samar. "Oohh..." begitu jawabnya. Dia tak berkata banyak-banyak, hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring yang tak kupahami. "Sudah kuduga."

Aku tak berani menjawab apa-apa.

"Kakakku juga waktu mau pergi wajib militer kepalanya botak, dan aku menertawainya sampai puas."

Kulihat wajahnya keruh. Padahal dia bicarakan hal yang seharusnya lucu. "Lantas kenapa kau tak tertawa melihatku yang seperti ini?" kuelus rambut-rambutku yang menusuk kulit ari. "Aku _kan_ botak juga."

"Karena itu kau, Jimin- _ie._ Karena kau yang botak. Dan kau yang akan meninggalkanku." selimutnya dia naikkan sampai ke bahu. "Kau tahu, satu-satu laki-laki di kanan kiriku pergi wajib militer dan aku hanya bisa menopang dagu."

Iri. Aku bisa menyimpulkan itu dari senyumnya. Dia bahkan tak melihatku ketika mengatakan itu.

"Kadang-kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, pada kakakku, aku ini orang Korea atau bukan? Aku ini warga negara yang punya fungsi apa? Mengisi kasur kosong di rumah sakit? Kadang aku benci dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku juga ingin sepertimu, ingin seperti mereka yang jadi bagian dari partisipan pelatihan bela negara."

Dia melempar matanya jauh ke jendela.

"Kakakku bilang aku orang yang banyak menuntut. Tidak terima nasib. Tapi apa aku tak boleh berkeluh kesah begini? Katakan, apa tak boleh?" dia mengguncang lenganku. "Aku juga sedih, _kan_! Aku ingin pergi wajib militer!"

Lama-lama dia jadi emosional, dia membentakku dengan marah, ada yang jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya. Kuhapus dengan ibu jariku. Rasanya hatiku ikut-ikutan sedih. "Yoongi." aku tak bisa bicara apa-apa. "Sudahlah."

"Kau tidak usah pergi, diam saja di rumah, temani aku yang tidak wajib militer ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa." gelengku. Lalu dia memukul pahaku. Kupeluklah dia.

Tangis itu jadi isak-isak, suaranya bergetar. "Aku tak ingin jadi orang sakit, Jimin- _ie..."_ dia membungkuk dalam dan suaranya teredam di dadaku. "Rasanya mati itu sangat dekat dari pandangku..."

"Jangan bicara begitu, kau akan hidup lama, kau akan sehat..." kucium rambutnya. "Kau harus menungguku kembali, hanya dua tahun. Aku percaya kau akan sehat selalu."

Aku ada di rumahnya sampai malam. Di tempat tidur untuk saling berpelukan, menghabiskan rasa yang mungkin tak akan tersalur lagi selama dua tahun lamanya. Kucium bibirnya. Kubilang kalau ciuman itu adalah pengantar tidur agar dia nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. Sedikit dari hatiku tertinggal di kenop, ketika kututup, yang ada di depan mataku hanya daun pintu dengan stiker kecil bertuliskan _'nothing's left behind'._

 _ETERNAL_

Kalau diingat-ingat, dua tahun masa wajib militer memang bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi juga singkat _. Ah,_ aku bingung. Pokoknya, ketika menjalani, rasanya bisa sampai ke matahari terbit esok hari saja sangat lama dan melelahkan. Tapi ketika masa itu telah usai, dua tahun seperti tak ada apa-apanya. Segala kegiatan di lapangan, latihan tempur, materi di kelas, banyak membuatku lupa untuk merindu. Bahkan pada sayangku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku benar-benar telah menginggalkannya ketika aku tiba pada hari-hari terakhirku di kamp militer. Aku melihat kalung nama milikku dan aku teringat kalung Yoongi. Ya, Yoongi tertinggal di kalung. Tiap hari aku bawa, tapi tak sadar dia ada.

Aku termasuk jarang mengirim surat. Hanya lima kali. Dua untuk keluargaku, tiga untuk Yoongi. Untuk keluargaku, aku banyak menulis keluh-kesah dan sulitnya menjelma menjadi tentara. Sedang untuk Yoongi, hanya sekalimat-dua kalimat yang kutulis. Kepalaku kosong tiap di sudut amplop kutulis nama dan alamatnya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengisi kertasku dengan apa. Aku tidak ingin mengeluh padanya. Aku ingin mengabarkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang kualami di kamp, tapi aku takut dia marah karena dia tak bisa merasakannya. Dilema, isi surat itu adalah dilema. Paling-paling hanya begini;

" _Aku berharap waktu berlalu tanpa terasa, baik bagiku atau bagimu, hingga kita bisa cepat bertemu kembali dan naik sepeda keliling kompleks."_

Pendek bukan? Kawanku di kamp bilang aku tega karena mengirimi sayangku surat yang begitu singkat. Mereka banyak menulis macam-macam hal, sampai yang tidak penting sekalipun. Kupikir Yoongi tak akan sudi membaca surat yang isinya tak bermutu. Kupikir dia tak ingin tahu bagaimana aku di _push-up_ lima seri hanya karena aku tak sempat merapikan kasurku.

Kemudian tibalah hari kepulanganku. Aku dijemput oleh keluargaku, kami makan bersama dan mereka melepas rindu dengan bertanya banyak tentang kehidupanku di kamp. Mereka bilang badanku lebih besar. Aku hanya bisa malu karena aku botak. Rasanya masuk ke restoran dan makan bersama orang lain yang tak botak sepertiku membuatku malu. Kukerudungkan jaketku tanpa mau diturunkan sama sekali.

Harusnya aku bahagia, tapi ada kekurangan yang kurasa tiap kali aku menyumpit acar. Yoongi tidak suka acar. Di suapan terakhir nasiku aku segera memantapkan niat untuk pergi ke rumahnya, menemui sayangku yang kurindu.

Tapi sebelum itu aku pulang ke rumah terlebih dulu bersama keluargaku. Tak ambil banyak waktu untuk berbincang lagi, aku ganti baju dan mengambil sepedaku. Kukayuh untuk sampai ke rumah Yoongi. Membawa diri saja, tanpa oleh-oleh atau apapun yang nampak di mata.

"Permisi!"

Aku masuk sembari memberi salam. Pintu tidak dikunci. Dua tahun berlalu, tapi rumah Yoongi masih sama saja. Hanya letak lemari pajangan yang berubah posisi menjadi menempel ke dinding dekat tivi.

"Yoongi?"

Kupanggil dia. Tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Lantas karena aku sudah hapal dia di mana, kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamarnya. Kubuka pintu yang sedikit menyisakan celah itu dengan pelan. Kuintip dulu isinya. Mataku menangkap Yoongi. Tangannya tertekuk di belakang kepala dan dia tidur meringkuk seperti biasa. Selimutnya hanya sampai pinggang.

Pelan-pelan, aku masuk, duduk di tepian ranjang dan menyibak selimutnya. Sedikit decit tak mengusik, dia tetap begitu. Kemudian aku pun merebahkan diri, meringkuk menghadapnya yang masih betah terpejam. Bulu matanya yang lebat dan panjang begitu cantik. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Dia mengenakan kaos putih berlapis kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua.

Kupandangi dia yang tidur di hadapanku sampai lama-lama aku mengantuk sendiri, terlalu terbuai oleh kedamaian yang dia berikan lewat tidurnya itu. Lambat-lambat mataku memberat, tapi terbuka lagi ketika kudengar suara serak rendahnya di telingaku.

"Selamat sudah menyelesaikan wajib militermu. Selamat datang di rumah," katanya.

Aku lama hanya diam sambil memoles senyum. "Bukankah ini rumahmu?"

"Rumahmu juga, bukan? Kau bahkan tahu _hanger_ -ku sering tertinggal di balkon."

Aku tertawa. Dia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dengan mata yang ternggelam membentuk garis bulan sabit. Gerak kepalanya yang mengusak pada bantal membuat rambut-rambut hitamnya kusut dan rontok sebagian. Kuambil yang lolos dan kusingkirkan sembarang.

"Rambutmu masih saja rontok banyak, ya?"

"Padahal aku sudah pakai _shampoo_ bayi, _lho_."

"Kau tak rindukan aku?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kau tak rindukan aku?"

Dia membuatku tertawa lagi.

"Apa cincin pemberianku masih kau simpan?"

"Tentulah." dia mengeluarkan kalungan cincin dari dalam kerah kaosnya. Ada silau yang memantul dari permukaan cincin perak yang kena cahaya matahari dari jendela.

Aku menggeser diri lebih dekat padanya. Kuraih tangan putih kurusnya untuk kucium. Wangi pelembut sprei dan selimut. Wangi tubuhnya memang identik dengan kasurnya sendiri. "Haruskah kita jalan-jalan, bersepeda keliling kompleks sekarang? Mumpung aku sudah pulang."

"Hmmm..." ada nada yang menggantung dalam gumamnya.

Kuusak wajahku di kepalanya. Tapi aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Memoriku terlalu sempit untuk mengingat banyak, bahkan untuk hal yang penting sekalipun. Sedikit yang kuingat adalah aku yang terkejut karena cahaya. Juga suara kakak Yoongi yang membangunkanku.

"Pantas dicari kemana-mana kamu tidak ketemu, ternyata di sini." lelaki tinggi yang mengenakan _windbreaker_ itu berdecak. Aku sudah biasa masuk rumahnya dan dia sudah maklum. "Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan?"

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran, _hyung,"_ kataku.

"Untung yang masuk kamu, kalau maling bahaya. Aku lupa mengunci pintu tadi." dia melepas _windbreaker-_ nya. Kupikir dia baru kembali dari luar.

"Maaf..." kataku.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya, sudah menyelesaikan wajib militermu."

Aku terkekeh. "Yoongi juga bilang begitu tadi."

Kulihat alis kakak Yoongi sedikit menukik. Kekehku luntur pelan-pelan. Lalu kulirik tanganku, yang kugenggam hanya udara.

"Kemana Yoongi?"

Kakaknya itu tak langsung menjawabku. Bahunya agak merosot, dia sandarkan sedikit ke bingkai pintu. Kemudian ada desah napas dan mata yang turun rendah. "Jim, apa ... keluargamu tak memberitahu?"

"Apa?" aku bangun dari baringku dengan penasaran.

"Yoongi sudah tidak ada."

Saat itu aku baru sadar kalau aku tidur di kasurnya untuk bermimpi. Aku tidur di kasurnya untuk menghirup aromanya yang tertinggal di sana. Yoongi tertinggal di kasur.

Dia meninggal setengah tahun sebelum kepulanganku. Dia tidak sanggup untuk menungguku pulang. Kakaknya bilang, sakitnya sudah tambah parah setelah aku pergi. Rambut rontoknya sudah membuat dia jadi botak, sama sepertiku yang wajib militer saat itu. Kakaknya bilang, Yoongi pernah bercanda, _'Apa begini rasanya jadi tentara yang baru masuk kamp? Malu ya, botak.'_. Tak banyak yang masuk ke telinga ketika aku diceritakan tentang Yoongi selama dua tahun ini. Aku kosong. Entah terlalu penuh hingga kapasitasnya tak cukup lagi untuk ditambah. Yang jelas, rasa kehilangan itu bisa kugambarkan dengan suatu kehampaan yang benar-benar. Bahkan ketika aku melihat foto Yoongi yang terpajang di figura kecil di meja ruang tamu, aku merasa tak begitu mengenalnya. Termasuk cincin, aku merasa tak jelas apa yang kugenggam.

Jadi kubaca surat kirimanku yang dia simpan di atas meja. Ada yang lainnya, lebih rapi. Dan kutahu itu bukan milikku. Kubaca sepucuk surat yang amplopnya tak tertempel lem itu. Kubuka, isinya tulisan Yoongi yang kurang lebih sama pendek dengan suratku untuknya.

" _Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi tak melihat wajahmu dalam waktu lama membuatku merasa jauh dari kematian yang selalu menghantui. Apa namanya ini, Jimin_ -ie _? Kupikir aku tak lagi takut mati. Jadi kalau nanti kau kembali dan aku tak ada, tolong jangan cari aku."_

Yoongi selalu tertinggal di hati dan benakku. Tapi tiap kali aku melamunkan surat itu, dan cincin yang ada di meja kamarnya yang tak pernah diusik sampai hari ini, aku masih bertanya-tanya di manakah aku tertinggal.

 _ETERNAL_

 **END**

Kalian percaya nggak kalau saya sedang wamil sekarang? Ehehehehehe. Mengajar di lingkungan militer emang sedikit banyak berasa kayak wajib militer beneran. Tiap hari saya liat yang botak-botak lari-larian dan itu murid-murid saya. Waktu ngobrol dengan Tersugakan lama-lama saya kepikiran untuk nulis sedikit tentang hal-hal beginian. Dah, yah, seperti biasa hasilnya nggak ada intinya. Nulis di lingkungan baru memang susah cari fokus, memang. Dan yang tanya chaptered fanfic saya kapan lanjutnya, sabar ya. Saya tuntaskan kewajiban saya di tempat wamil ini dulu hehehehe.


End file.
